A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Triana C
Summary: El pequeño hijo de Zarek y Astrid, Bob, acaba de nacer. ¿Cuál es la reacción de Zarek? - "Ya no poseía sólo una estrella, sino dos. Y sólo le hacia falta mirar a Astrid y ahora al pequeño Bob para ser feliz"


**Los personajes de Dark-Hunter no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la sensacional **_**Sherrilyn Kenyon**_**. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Piece Of Heaven <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Si alguien ama una flor de la que no existe más que un ejemplar en todos los millones y millones de estrellas, le basta eso para ser feliz cuando la mira."<em>

_**Capitulo VII ~ El Principito**_

* * *

><p>Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Zarek de Moesia, en sus días de esclavo, que un día, muy lejano en el futuro, tendría una familia, una familia real, que fuera capaz de amarlo, se habría reído, a pesar de que la risa no formaba parte de su mundo.<p>

Era impresionante lo que podía lograr en la vida de alguien tocar una estrella. Cuánto podía cambiar un hombre, que sólo había conocido de dolor y crueldad en su vida, ante el simple toque gentil de una mano cariñosa.

Las estrellas bajaban a la tierra pocas veces y sólo en contadas ocasiones se llevaban consigo a un mortal y lo convertían en un dios. El antiguo esclavo había sido afortunado.

Y ahora más que nunca. Hacia sólo unas pocas horas que el aterrador titulo de padre había caído definitivamente sobre sus hombros.

Zarek permanecía despierto observando el pequeño moisés donde el recién nacido dormía y a Astrid, su esposa, de forma intermitente.

Ella estaba pálida y su cabello rubio le confería a sus facciones dormidas un aspecto débil. Frágil. A él no le gustaba verla así. El afán de protección que había crecido en él desde el primer momento en que la vio, no le permitía estar tranquilo ante su aspecto.

Y mucho menos después de haber estado al lado de su esposa mientras ella daba a luz. Había visto su cuerpo tensarse por el dolor de las contracciones y jamás decir una palabra en su contra. Había vivido lo suficiente como para saber cómo se ponían las mujeres cuando estaban de parto.

Astrid había aguantado el dolor por horas sin maldecirlo. Limitándose a sostener fuertemente su mano y gritar cada vez que las contracciones llegaban.

Internamente había sentido miedo de que luego de todo ese sufrimiento ella rechazara a la criatura. Habiendo sido entregado por su propia madre para morir, nunca había comprendido los lazos familiares hasta el minuto en el que Astrid había sostenido a su hijo con brazos temblorosos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de adoración.

Y en el momento en el que tomó por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos supo que no había vuelta atrás. Él también adoraría a ese niño.

Era una parte de él y de Astrid.

Realmente Zarek se sentía domesticado cuando estaba con Astrid. Y ahora tenía un bebé que apaciguaba su corazón tanto como lo hacía la mujer que lo había traído a la vida.

Miró hacia el pequeño bulto, que era su bebé, recostado en el elegante moisés que estaba al lado de la cama, cerca de Astrid.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta el pequeño Menoeceus para observarlo.

No pudo evitar un bufido ante el nombre que su esposa había insistido en ponerle al pequeño. Por eso él lo llamaba Bob. Un nombre perfecta y completamente normal. Se negaba a llamar al pobre bebé con un nombre que parecía de anciano o de producto de higiene femenina.

Alejando esos pensamientos inclinó la cabeza y observó a su hijo.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal. Como si no hubiera peligros acechando desde las sombras. Y lo peor era que Zarek sabía cuantos peligros había allá afuera, en el mundo humano y en el olimpo. Dioses, diamons, demonios y todo tipo de criaturas estaban en constante guerra y el bebé durmiente no tenía forma de defenderse.

Si bien era el hijo de un dios menor y una ninfa aún era demasiado pequeño para desarrollar sus poderes.

Y todo eso sin contar la crueldad de los hombres…

El pensamiento trajo consigo una ola de ira y luego, una promesa de que jamás dejaría que nadie tocara a su hijo. Nadie le haría daño…

Nadie lo haría sufrir como había sufrido él en su infancia.

Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, estiró una mano hacia el bebé y tocó su carita, que era increíblemente pequeña en comparación con sus manos. De la misma forma en la que su piel era demasiado suave en contraste con sus callosos dedos.

Su toque era casi irreal. Parecía completamente increíble que algo tan indefenso y puro proviniera de él.

Lentamente arrastró sus dedos por sus mejillas arreboladas, hasta los diminutos hombros y bracitos. Sus dedos acariciaron las manitos del bebé hasta que este, en medio de su sueño se apoderó de uno de sus dedos con un agarre de hierro.

Ese simple toque lo conmovió hasta lo más profundo del alma.

¿Cómo alguien podía ver a su hijo y no quererlo?

Con su dedo índice atrapado en la pequeña mano de su hijo, la tragedia de su vida cayó como un velo sobre él. Ahora menos que nunca podía comprender el odio y la crueldad de su padre.

Él no dejaría que nadie siquiera mirara con malicia a su hijo, al menos no sin hacer sangrar al que lo intentara siquiera.

Miró su manito nuevamente y su suave rostro sonrosado…

¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía conmoverlo tanto?

¡Por los dioses, él había perdonado a Valerius por ese bebé!

Él haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo…

Porque ya no poseía sólo una estrella, sino dos. Y sólo le hacia falta mirar a Astrid y ahora al pequeño Bob para ser feliz.

Por primera vez podía mirar el cielo y saber que había alguien que esperaba por él, y que lo querían aunque fuera hosco y sólo tuviera ternura para dos personas en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi primer Fics de Dark Hunter! <strong>

**Me he enamorado de estos libros, y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta maravillosa saga, así que… ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Y con uno de mis personajes más queridos! **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y les haya gustado este Fics.**

**¿Review's? **


End file.
